Chimera
by Katie Todd
Summary: This is my first posted X-files piece. It is written in MPOV of various scenes from the episode "Chimera" 7x16. Please review and enjoy.


A/N: This was written as a different POV of "Chimera". This is one of my first X-files pieces to be posted on this site. I have seen seventh season episodes from 7x12 - 7x20, season one episodes 1x79(pilot)-1x11., so my character work may be a little rusty. Reviews are greatly encouraged.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, titles, dialogue, and places are owned by Fox. No copyright infringement intended. AKA: I wish I owned them but don't so don't sue.

Recap: As Mulder investigates a missing person case with a key feature being a menacing raven, he learns to enjoy the creature comforts of a well-tended home while Scully must tough it out on an uncomfortable stakeout. ()

"Chimera"

7x16

MPOV

My phone rings and I leave the table to answer.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, please tell me I can go home."

I feel for her I do, I can almost see her pout, a nearly resistible expression.

"Oh, Hey, Scully. How's the stake out going?" I say cheerfully.

"Well," she whines, "The furnace broke and I can just about see my breath in here."

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that." I answer before my mind can conjure up images of Scully and I crammed together in the cold.

"That …and I've witnessed a couple hundred things I'd like to erase from my brain. Eww," she continues, "but as of yet no mystery woman."

"Well, she'll come, you know? It's just a matter of time. She'll show up," I assure, "I'm sure of that."

"Yeah, well not before I die of malnutrition."

I shudder guiltily.

"Hey, Scully," her name rolls off my tongue fluidly - too fluidly I add mentally, " tough it out. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Right?"

I turn to see Ellen filling my plate.

"No, no, no, no. no capers, Thank you." I rush. I have a terrible allergy to them have had since I was a little kid. My mom used to cook them all the time. They were one of Samantha's favorites, she'd fry okra for me on nights she made them. My mom has never made them since Samatha was abducted; capers or okra.

"I'm sorry. What?" Scully asks.

I feel like a teenage buy that doesn't want to get off the phone with his girlfriend or crush…or really good friend I correct mentally.

"I said 'What a…what a crazy caper,' " I lie and it doesn't even seem believable to me, but I really don't want to rub the fact that I'm having a nice home cooked meal in her face, " I'll talk to you later," I groan, "and, uh, keep warm. Bye." I walk back to the table before my need to drive back to her overcomes me.

--

"I get the feeling you're not used to someone taking care of you." Ellen says awkwardly.

Which is true. I'm not used to it, except for the occasional time Scully demands to, which is usually after a near abduction, kidnapping, brain extracting procedure, coma, or near killing.

"Well, that has a-- a vaguely pathetic ring to it." I grimace.

"No," she corrects, " I just mean that," she waves her left hand, "I didn't notice a wedding band."

"Oh." I swallow."

"Do you have a significant other?" She asks curiously. I consider this for a moment. How do I word this. Scully I guess, you could say, in a way is, but maybe that is just wishful thinking. "Uh…" I pause, " not in the widely understood definition of the term." I smile and take another bite of bacon.

"Oh well," She apologizes "the right woman will come along and change all that."

I pause, mouth open, like a fly trap. I wonder if I should explain the fact that she already has. I nod slightly and decide I'm just content in finishing my bacon.

--

My phone tings and I rush to answer it.

"Mulder, when you find me dead, my desiccated corpse propped up starring lifelessly through the telescope at drunken frat-boys peeing and vomiting into the gutter, just know that my last thoughts were of you…on how I'd like to kill you." I groan.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I tease.

"It's a freak show, Mulder! It's a…," She pauses, '"it's a nonstop parade of every single low - life imaginable."

I glance at the woman in front of me.

"Well, the view may not be too different here. It's dressed a little nicer, but underneath the surface it's the same seamy underbelly."

'It's not the same, trust me." She hangs up.

I start planning ways to gain her repentance.

A/N: Hope you enjoy, reviews are encouraged.


End file.
